just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Fragment's Note: A Different Perspective
"Well that's definitely an... interesting take on things. It almost sounds like you and Sherman barged into the timeline and were like 'move over Kyoichi, we'll be taking your place in the narrative now'. But I like how you used Sherman to twist things up a bit. That sounds just like something he would do..." - Ayame Ootori's comments on the story, Silver Blizzard Fragment's Note: A Different Perspective is a self-insert style fanfiction written by Darkfire545. It was started on August 1, 2016, and was finished on January 9, 2017 (eight days after the set deadline, which was New Year's Day 2017). The story is mostly that of a typical self-insert fanfiction/re-write: an author avatar pops up in the canon 'verse and twists things up a teeny bit. As of April 30, 2017, Darkfire545 has begun planning for a completely new fanfiction loosely based off of this (deeming its first draft to be poorly written) after being inspired by Vince. The new storyline is in its planning phase as of now. List of Characters Disclaimer: All ages and birthdays denoted on the pages are non-canon. Major Characters * [[Bobby Topalis|'Bobby Topalis']] - The main protagonist and the Author Avatar. Bobby is a bit on the quiet side, but will quickly open up and talk on certain topics. He's perceptive and good at noticing subtle things; he is initially somewhat prideful of this but gets better later. * Yukitsuki Asaka - The daughter of a prestigious and rich family and childhood friend of Yukiha. Yukitsuki initially starts out believing that she has no "shape", leading her to the conclusion that she required others to provide her with substance. * Sherman Tendo - One of Bobby's old friends from America. Sherman is a tall, blonde-haired guy with an constant aura of maturity and seriousness. Ultimately, however, this is a facade; in reality, Sherman is a jovial, fun-loving and somewhat perverted person who is one of Bobby's most trusted and beloved friends. * Megumi Tendo - Twin sister of Sherman and another beloved friend of Bobby's. Unlike Sherman, Megumi is a shy, withdrawn girl who is still wrestling with her own psychological struggles. * Yukiha Tenjo - The protagonist of the original Fragment's Note, Yukitsuki's childhood friend, and eventually Mischa's fiancé. Yukiha is a people person with a knack for quickly befriending others. He's one of the first people who Bobby talks to, and ends up being a major influence in his change and development. * Miu Tenjo - Yukiha's adopted daughter from the future, who travelled back in time to straighten his life. Her actions in the time stream ultimately catalyze many other effects in Bobby's and Yukitsuki's lives. * Mischa Eisenstein - A transfer student from Russia. Mischa can be described as enthusiastic, somewhat blunt, and extremely dedicated to Yukiha. She is somewhat oblivious to the attention she gets from others, such as Kazuhide and Takashi. * Mikiya Amasaka - One of Yukiha's closest friends, and a close confidant of Bobby's. Mikiya is thoughtful, hardworking, and supportive of his friends. He plays a major role in supporting the other characters in their endeavors. * Kyoichi Akikawa - The protagonist of Fragment's Note 2; a boy who is in the grade below Bobby. Kyoichi holds a calm, slightly "cooler-than-thou" exterior, but hides a covert perversion underneath. * Kazuha Tokimiya - One of Kyoichi's close friends, a fun-loving and playful girl who seems to be more involved in Bobby's life than she appears to be. * Ayame Ootori - A student from Kyoichi's year who recently left the hospital and returned to school. Interestingly enough, she seems to trigger nostalgic effects in Bobby, Sherman, and Kyoichi. Supporting and Recurring Characters * [[Eri Shirasagi|'Eri Shirasagi']] - Yukitsuki's best friend and an androphobic; she eventually warms up to some of the others. * Kazuhide Fujikura - One of Yukiha's closest friends, and the resident chew toy. His teasing remarks often earn him flak from the other characters. * [[Tsukiya Shiranui|'Tsukiya Shiranui']] - Yukitsuki's boyfriend at the beginning, a seemingly perfect person. * Rina Akikawa - The school counselor and a nurse at the local hospital. Rina is the owner of the "foster home" where Kyoichi, Bobby, and the twins stay during Act II. She's the type of person who would never miss an opportunity to tease someone, especially Yukitsuki. * Tsukasa Shiramine - One of Kyoichi's close friends, a cheery, flirty, and playful boy who uses his feminine appearance to mess with people's minds. Plot Like most self-insert fanfictions, this story closely follows the plotline of its original. As such, a decent portion of the story is ultimately a retelling of the original Fragment's Note storyline from an outsider's perspective. (Commencing bulldozing and reworking.) Other Links * List of Minor Characters * Bonus Episodes Major Differences from Canon * Rather than one transfer student at the beginning (Mischa), there are two (Bobby as well). * Every single nameless minor character has a name and extra relevance. * In the original Fragment's Note, Eri acts surprisingly amicable towards the boys, especially Mikiya, at the beginning despite being an androphobe. In the fanfiction, Eri initially acts somewhat hostile towards the boys (sans Mikiya). During and after the Incident, however, she eventually warms up to them. ** In the fanfiction, Eri eventually starts dating Mikiya after heavy "encouragement" from Yukiha and Mischa. * In the original, Eri only finds out about Miu in her specific route. In the fanfiction, Eri finds out about Miu despite Mischa being Yukiha's main love interest. ** Kazuhide is also mentioned to have been around Miu, but was too dense to notice anything peculiar. * At the beginning of Act II, the Tendo twins transfer into the school. Sherman is notable here in that he is another completely original character, compared to his twin Megumi who is ultimately (albeit unintentionally) very similar to the canon character Shizuku. ** The entire existence of Sherman's "Pervert Squad" group, which is introduced in the form of a song parody quite similar to LittleKuriboh's parody of David Bowie's "Under Pressure". Ultimately, this ends up being a minor plot point despite its nonsensical introduction. * Darkfire545 introduced many aspects of his real life into the story, which reflects in Bobby's occasional conversations with Internet communities such as Wikia or Discord. * Narration-wise, Bobby is notably much more emotionally jumbled than either Yukiha or Kyoichi. Bobby's narration sounds much more like a "stream of consciousness" style, compared to the other two. * Yukitsuki's boyfriend, while nameless in the canon, becomes the admirable Tsukiya Shiranui. While the original boyfriend disappears after he is thrown into a coma, Tsukiya eventually wakes up and affects the plot during the first half of Act II. * Darkfire545 occasionally tossed in random references to other series. A prime example of this is the minor character Akihisa Nakabayashi, who is practically a walking stockpile of Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts references. It is even hinted that Akihisa has seen Baka and Test and tries to purposefully reference it. * tba Trivia * Lightwater454, Darkfire545's younger brother, is and will be the only one besides Darkfire himself to actually read the fanfiction. * Post-writing criticisms of the work include: ** An author avatar with an unnecessarily traumatic backstory (a legitimate reason is even provided in-story for this to hand-wave the complaint away) ** The story's plot being way too similar to the canon ** The story having too many threads to follow at once; notably, the complete lack of significance of the Wiki's Fourth Anniversary, among other red herrings * This project is the only one so far that has caused Darkfire545's hands to start aching due to extensive periods of typing time. * Rather than being in "Volumes", the story is split into "Acts", similar to that of a theatre production. This is a subtle hint at Kazuha's and Ayame's true roles in the story. Category:DF's Fan Works Category:Fragment's Note: A Different Perspective